Fall For You
by jwr11895
Summary: In the aftermath of his wife's death Edward is left wallowing in his guilt,can Bella a girl with a dark past be his knight in shining whatever before it's to late?
1. Hit Hard

EPOV:

_*flashback*_

_Ring _

_Come on Tanya _

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Pick up the phone_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Pick up the godamn phone _

"_Hey it's Tanya you know what to do"_

_Tanya, this is tenth time I have tried to call you. WHERE ARE YOU? You were supposed to be here TWO hours ago…look I know that we didn't leave things that great this morning…..but ….please this day is for Alice….you know how much it means to her to have you here…this isn't about us…. you….just….PLEASE call me back. _

_*click*_

_God dammint Tanya I can't believe that you would pull a stunt like this, on the day of your best friend's wedding. Our relationship has NOTHING to do with theirs _

_*ring ring*_

_*Caller ID*Seattle Presbyterian Hospital _

_You have got to be kidding me it's my god damn day off. _

"_HELLO"_

"_Is this ?"_

"_This is he, what is this about because honestly I am NOT coming in on my one day that I take off the cover for some "sick" ass who…_

"_"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm afraid that this call has nothing to do with your shifts, you need to come down to the emergency room immediately your Wife Tanya Cullen has been involved in a car accident…." _

_Flash back over_

Beep. .Beep

I rolled over to look at the calendar

May.14.2010

Two years to the day that I lost my wife, my soul mate, my reason for living, Tanya.

It all happened so fast…. one minute she was slamming the door to our apartment after the fights and the next lying in a hospital bed unmoving

I find myself wiping away a stray tear that fell down my face from thing about her.

I rolled over to look at my phone

_5 missed calls _

Undoubtedly 4 are from Alice and 1 from my mom….. The only people who even bother talking to me anymore according to Emmett I always "bring down his mojo" whatever the hell that means

Since the hospital knows that this is the anniversary of Tanya's death I am banned from the hospital until tomorrow morning…great so now I can spend the day wallowing in the guilt that I feel for my wife's death by myself in our…..*sigh* _my_ apartment

I don't think that I have spent more than five hours at a time in this place since she die or rather since I killed her.

*sigh* I'll just go for a run to try to edge off some of the thousands of calories that I will consume at my pity party

I pulled on my running sweats and sneakers then grabbed my cell, I-pod, and house keys

As I ran, I pushed myself to my fastest and kept it up to feel the pain in my lungs as they begged for air…call me a machinist, but I deserve every ounce of the pain….I kept it up for a while when suddenly I full force collided with something …or rather someone the force throwing both myself and the stranger to the ground. I quickly jumped up to offer my condolences and to help them up…but when I looked up I realized that I must have hit my head because clearly I was seeing an hallucination of an angel. For lying in front of me was the most beautiful women I have ever seen….She has long brown wavy hair that was strewn around her from the fall and her eyelids opened to reveal a gorgeous pair of milk chocolate brown eyes that looked at me quizzically for a minute before switching to looking around to try to see what exactly happened. and for a moment I felt something that I hadn't felt since before Tanya's death…..something that was hard to put an emotion to ….was it maybe…..no….impossible…I don't even know her name ….but I know the feeling ….I didn't even know this girl but I was already in love with her….god I should seriously go see that therapist Emmett recommended because clearly I have issues.


	2. You know her?

BPOV:

_*Flash back* _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING ME?"_

"_ANSWER ME ISABELLA, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU ARE ANYTHING WITHOUT ME?" _

_The tears blinded me as threw my belongings into bags and hauled them out to my car_

"_I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER ISABELLA"_

_That's it. After I threw my last bag in the trunk I slammed it, and turned on my heel to look him straight in the eye_

"_FIRST, I'm not a dog I don't answer you on command, SECOND I don't owe you a god damn thing MUCH less than an explanation with as to why I'm leaving. If you want answers maybe you'll find them in the bottom of that vodka bottle that you'll polish off tonight, or maybe the Jack Daniel's tomorrow who the fuck knows or cares? Because I sure as hell don't and haven't for a while. Do yourself a favor and crawl back inside and get drunk just like you do every night and MAYBE god will grant me a gift and kill you off." _

"_Hahahahaha little Bella finally grew a pair, whatever. you know that you'll be crawling back to me in a few days. So leave GO I could use a few days rest from you." _

_And with that got in the car and left _

*flash back over*

That is my last memory before I blacked out after getting into a car accident.

One that killed a girl.

* wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy…..*

I was brought back to reality by the blaring of my ringtone. I looked down at the caller idea as it flashed the name of my best friend Rosalie Hale.

"Hey Rose"

"BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm outside."

"Hurry inside we need you to get fitted first so that I can get fitted for my dress"

"Alright alright calm down I'm on my way in now, cya in a few"

"K bye bells"

*click*

I couldn't help but envy that my best friend was getting married to an absolutely perfect guy and having an absolutely perfect wedding not that she didn't deserve it because if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Rose….

But still it would be nice to have someone other than a dog to come home to.

With a sigh I grabbed my purse from off the seat next to me opened the door and stepped out of the car.

But moments later I found myself lying on the ground with an intense amount of pain radiating from my head. I looked up to give whoever knocked me down a piece of my mind but found myself awestruck and what had to be a male model on the ground with a look of concern marring his flawless features

He had stunning green eyes and wild bronze "do-me" hair

He stretched out his hand to help me up I gratefully took it and was stunned when what seemed to be an electric current flowed through my body at the contact.

"I am SO sorry I should have been watching where I was going, are you okay?"

I could barely even process what he just said let alone come up with a coherent sentence

"Umm yeah I think so, my head just hurts."

"Oh god I think you hit it on the pavement come over here and sit down for a few minutes so I can check you out …. I…..I mean check to make sure you're okay."

Check me out? Hmmm so maybe I'm not the only one who felt the electricity

"Actually I'm late for my best friend's bridal fitting….. you don't have to stay with me I'm sure that I'll be fine I didn't hit my head that hard."

Apparently my fall really upset him because he still looked like he was going insane with worry

"Actually as a doctor I think that it would be best for me to keep an eye out for you…you know as a precaution, if you don't mind I can tag along to your fitting just to make sure you're okay…..I mean if that's okay"

Is it okay? So a gorgeous DOCOTR /male model looking guy asks if its okay if he stays with me I wanted to tell him that he could do anything he wanted to me….but I figured that, that would be too crazy

"It's perfectly fine; I mean I can't promise that you won't want me to pass out just so you have something to do but…..its fine."

He laughed at my joke (although he didn't realize that I wasn't kidding) before following me into the small bridal boutique "Il bel fiore".

I didn't even have a chance to say anything before Rose bombarded me.

"BELLA! I am SO glad that you finally made It I have been waiting and oh my god what if the dress doesn't fit ….wait, Edward?"

EPOV:

"check you out" I can't believe that I said that out loud she pretended not to notice but she probably heard and now thinks that I'm some weird creep who stalks girls.

I kept mentally cursing myself as we walked into the small bridal shop with a name that I think was Italian. I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name...that's weird I didn't remember properly introducing myself (another idiot move, and that's when I looked up to see Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé a.k.a my future sister in law holding the angels hands and shifting her gaze between us trying to figure out how we knew each other

It was Bella (I just remember hearing rose call her that…..how fitting) who finally broke the silence.

"Wait you two….know….each other?"

"Bella, Edward is Emmett's brother. You know the doctor that I was telling you about…."

Rose gave Bella a meaningful look and you could practically see the pieces connect in her head as she turned towards me with one of those "so-this-is him" expressions which made me wonder what exactly my dear almost sister has told her.

"Actually maybe I should properly introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name before I was just so wrapped up in trying to see if you were okay."

"Isabella Swan, Bella for short and its fine I am on the ground a lot….I mean because I fall"

I chuckled as her cheeks became tinted with red, I wouldn't have believed that she could get any prettier…I was wrong.

I couldn't respond because Rose had already pulled her towards the back room jabbering into her ear about how she wanted to hear everything

So I found a seat near the front window and wondered if I was even ready to try to start entering the world of the living again ,and thought that even though I have known Bella for approximately ten minutes that she could be the one to pull me out of my two year depression.

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so I finally finished the second chapter, and hopefully you all like it I am sorry if the second half doesn't read as well as the first but I am slowly trying to figure out exactly how the story will flow. I have 2 reviews and I want to thank isabelledward and Alicecullen5 for being my very first reviews. They make me write faster so REVIEW and if I get 5 reviews I promise to have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**J**


End file.
